


La douleur exquise

by Mayth



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, In Paris, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayth/pseuds/Mayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“È solo un bicchiere di alcool, Charles, nulla di più. Come ai vecchi tempi”, riesce a trattenersi dal ridere. Il gusto aspro di quelle parole è insopportabile. Si odia per non riuscire a fermare l’affiorare dei ricordi. Ci aveva messo anni prima che un bicchiere di cristallo con due dita di scotch al suo interno non gli facesse più tremare la mano al ricordo. Avevano costruito qualcosa, in quei vecchi tempi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La douleur exquise

**Author's Note:**

> [la doo-lyeur ex-keez]  
> — (idiom) Una frase francese, intraducibile, che descrive il dolore straziante del voler qualcuno che non puoi avere.

Accecante, definita e fastidiosa, la luce del lampadario lo colpisce in pieno volto e lo obbliga a stropicciarsi gli occhi. Charles lascia cadere il borsone a terra, in mezzo alla stanza, deciso ad ignorare ogni umana prassi sull’ordine e di non trovargli un luogo più appropriato. Che importanza ha, in fondo, sistemare quei pochi stracci che si porta appresso, quando la sua vita non è altro che un uragano di caos. Percependo il corpo pesante, si lascia cadere sul materasso morbido del letto, non prima, però, di aver fatto scattare l’interruttore e di essere precipitato nuovamente nel buio.  
   
Le mani vanno ad intrecciarsi fra quell’ammasso di capelli scompigliati, le palpebre lottano per abbassarsi e, fastidiosamente, Charles si accorge di star tremando. Lievemente, così piano che nessuno, se potesse vederlo, se ne accorgerebbe, eppure l’irritante sensazione di non poter controllare ogni movimento del proprio corpo lo colpisce come un secchio di acqua gelata. Non vuole neanche soffermarsi a pensare al perché stia tremando; che sia la stanchezza, il viaggio in aereo o la discussione avvenuta con Erik, non ha importanza, davvero. L’unica cosa che conta è poter fermare il freddo che inesorabile gli si sta accumulando nel petto. E, onestamente, c’è un solo modo che conosce purché ciò avvenga. Glielo aveva insegnato sua madre tanto tempo fa, e Charles aveva pensato che fosse _patetico_ , eppure si era ritrovato a praticare i consigli di Sharon molto più minuziosamente di quanto non preferisca ammettere. Con l’aggiunta, però, di un po’ di droga nel sangue, tanto per dare un tocco personale all’amarezza che da sempre pare perseguitare la famiglia Xavier.  
   
Traballante, percorre i pochi metri che lo separano dalla porta, evitando l’ostacolo creato dalla propria borsa, e con uno scatto veloce del polso la apre e si ritrova nello spazioso corridoio dell’albergo. Alla sua destra ci sono, una in seguito all’altra, le camere di Hank e Logan, mentre dirimpetto - e guarda con una smorfia la placca in ottone che indica la stanza numero _305_ – riposa Erik. O guarda il soffitto, non è certo di cosa faccia un uomo che ritrova la propria libertà dopo dieci anni.  
Fa scattare la serratura alle proprie spalle e si dirige verso l’ascensore. Una coppia sposata sceglie quel momento per uscire da una stanza: la donna cammina elegante nel suo abito da sera rosso e l’uomo tiene stretto fra i denti un sigaro. Charles si fa sfuggire un sospiro. Un tempo avrebbe indossato anche lui un buon abito costoso, adatto alla circostanza dell’albergo. Un tempo avrebbe aperto bocca non appena lui e la coppia si fossero trovati soli nell’abitacolo dell’ascensore, col subdolo motivo di provare a meravigliarli. Gli avrebbe letto la mente e li avrebbe deliziati con i loro argomenti preferiti, e forse sarebbe anche riuscito a farsi offrire qualcosa al bar. Tuttavia, la figura che si è creata di sé dopo la disfatta della scuola non ha alcun potere sulle persone, se non quello di disgustarle.  
   
Charles richiama a sé quell’unica goccia di orgoglio che gli è rimasta in corpo e approccia la coppia nell’ascensore, pigiando il pulsante per il pian terreno. Sente i loro occhi sulla propria schiena, ma li ignora. L’immagine di una buona bottiglia di scotch è tutto ciò su cui si focalizza, e deve ammettere che è un ottimo pensiero.  
   
Si chiede, solo per un attimo, colpito da tutto ciò che è successo nelle ultime ore, che cosa penserebbe Logan nel vederlo ora ( _Dov’è il professore?_ ). Nel vedere l’uomo su cui ripone le proprie incomprensibili speranze avvampare per un po’ d’alcool e di anonimato fra le tanti menti che sicuramente affollano lo spazio bar.  
   
Si maledice giusto un po’, perché avrebbe potuto chiamare il servizio in camera e risparmiarsi gli sguardi incerti di chi lo circonda, ma non avrebbe osato rischiare che l’indomani Hank vedesse le bottiglie sul pavimento della camera.  
Fantastico, dolce Hank, che tenta anche nella più disperata situazione di ricavare il meglio da Charles, sebbene non ci sia più niente se non i residui di un cuore spezzato ( _Te l’ho detto, non c’è più nessun professore qui_ ) _._  
   
Il suono acuto che avvisa dell’apertura delle porte rimbomba nell’abitacolo. Charles non attende nemmeno che si siano aperte completamente pur di uscire il più velocemente possibile, ciononostante riesce a compiere appena un passo, prima di essere smorzato da una figura slanciata di fronte a lui. Infastidita, la coppia alle sue spalle lo spinge di lato e lo sorpassa, lasciandolo _quasi_ solo nella hall.  
   
“Erik” dice ancor prima di aver decifrato completamente la situazione. E se non fosse ricolmo di così tanti dispiaceri, forse avrebbe anche trovato la forza di sorridere al fatto che in meno di ventiquattr’ore, lui ed Erik siano stati destinati ad incontrarsi in un ascensore per ben due volte.  
Charles si accorge un istante più tardi di quanto abbia fatto male far scivolare quel nome dalle proprie labbra, senza rancore o rabbia, proprio come avrebbe fatto molti anni addietro nel vederlo materializzarsi improvvisamente davanti a sé.  
   
“Fuori per una passeggiata?” chiede Erik, le mani ben nascoste nei pantaloni e un’espressione indecifrabile dipinta sul volto. _Potresti sapere cosa significa_ , pensa Charles, _se solo avessi i tuoi poteri_. E non si sorprende, non davvero, di quella linea di pensiero. Oramai gli sfiora la mente ogni qualvolta l’orgoglio di essere mutante e telepate gli rasenta la coscienza, il che è rafforzato dalla presenza di Erik, di cui non può dimenticare lo sguardo deluso ( _Hai sacrificato i tuoi poteri per poter camminare?_ ). Ma no, non vuole guardare in quella testa dannata, non più; non dopo ciò che si sono detti sull’aereo, perché sarebbe sicuro di trovarci solo avversione nei suoi confronti e Charles è certo che qualche bicchiere di scotch non basterebbe a migliorargli l’umore, allora.  
   
“Per un drink” lo corregge. Sebbene tenti di restare composto e di mantenere un certo rigore ed una certa immagine, Charles ha l’inequivocabile sensazione di apparire penoso nel trovarsi di fronte ad Erik ad ammettere che quel che stanno facendo – ascoltare un tizio venuto dal futuro, andare a salvare Raven e, soprattutto, _collaborare_ – lo spaventi a morte tanto d’aver bisogno di qualche bicchiere per poter chiudere occhio.  
   
“Sembra che tu ne abusi molto di alcool, ultimamente”, non è complicato cogliere l’intenzione sotto quell’accento falsamente dispiaciuto. L’amarezza che aleggia nelle parole di Erik lo schiaffeggia in pieno viso. Charles percepisce sulle punte delle dita l’irrevocabile bisogno di sferrargli un altro pugno, è una necessità che non comprende bene come riesce a deviare, ma riesce a non reagire come il suo corpo vorrebbe. Invece si morde il labbro inferiore, sbatte le palpebre per far scomparire le tracce di lacrime che iniziavano ad annacquargli gli occhi e inclina leggermente la testa di lato, prendendo la battuta con un comportamento maturo.  
   
“La situazione richiedeva il suo aiuto” ammette e non dice altro. Senza aspettare una risposta, scansa Erik e il suo sempre presente cinismo e si dirige verso il bar, che nel frattempo è diventato una sorta di oasi ai suoi occhi.  
   
È una benedizione lo sgabello al bancone. Charles coglie qualche secondo per assaporare la sensazione del metallo cigolante che sostiene il suo peso, chiude gli occhi e allunga una gamba, solo per il semplice fatto che può farlo. Può camminare e sedersi su una sedia che non sia la sua sedia a rotelle, può percepire il terreno sotto i piedi e utilizzare i muscoli delle cosce per dondolarsi. “Scotch, s'il vous plaît” chiede al barista quando lo sente avvicinarsi, senza alzare le palpebre. La telepatia è parzialmente dimenticata, surclassata dall’angoscia di aver saltato una dose di siero.  
“Martini con bianco” dice una voce – _inconfondibile_ – al suo fianco. Charles si gira e guarda Erik con le labbra serrate, ma lui rimane impassibile, in attesa del bicchiere ordinato.  
   
“Erik-” incomincia, ma viene subito interrotto.  
   
“È solo un bicchiere di alcool, Charles, nulla di più. Come ai vecchi tempi”, riesce a trattenersi dal ridere. Il gusto aspro di quelle parole è insopportabile. Si odia per non riuscire a fermare l’affiorare dei ricordi. Ci aveva messo anni prima che un bicchiere di cristallo con due dita di scotch al suo interno non gli facesse più tremare la mano _al ricordo_. Avevano costruito qualcosa, in quei vecchi tempi. In un periodo minimo, sì, ma allora era sembrato tutto così reale da poter rasentare il solido. Erano stati tutti e due degli ingenui se avevano pensato che qualche notte passata nello stesso letto, qualche parola di conforto e la meravigliosa sensazione di aver trovato un pari, finalmente, in quel mondo dove si erano sempre sentiti soli con l’enormità del loro dono, potesse essere abbastanza da sopravvivere alla forza con cui credono in ideali molto differenti.  
   
_Siamo come dei segnalibri di una stessa anima_ , aveva pensato nell’avventatezza del momento. E forse ha ancora senso, perché ha sempre saputo di come Erik tenda a dislocarsi dalle cose che ama, ad aver la capacità di allontanarsi da _chi_ ama a causa di quella raffinata paura che Shaw, a suo tempo, gli aveva edificato nella mente, e quindi di come fosse capace di ferire la sua stessa anima pur di ottenere la sua inarrestabile giustizia.  
   
“Quei tempi sono passati, Erik. Non ha più senso rimuginarli” e se non fosse stato troppo attento ad osservare il proprio bicchiere poggiarsi di fronte ai suoi occhi, forse Charles avrebbe intravisto quel bagliore di tristezza che aveva colorato per un istante solo gli occhi cinerei di Erik. “Non hanno funzionato molto bene”.  
   
“Ma sono un bel ricordo”, fa tintinnare l’unghia contro il vetro del bicchiere. Charles non riesce a schivare il piccolo sorriso che gli arriccia le labbra – _una partita a scacchi, un pensiero raffinato, lo sfiorarsi segreto di una mano_. Ma è tutto passato, finito, spezzato da una pallottola.  
   
“Possono tornare? Quei tempi, Erik, credi che possono risorgere come nulla fosse, _credi che io possa dimenticare_ o che tu possa riavere indietro il tuo tempo rubato?” si sorprende quando lo dice. È un azzardo e non vuole davvero che Erik risponda ad una domanda così patetica, ma lui lo fa, perché è Erik Lehnsherr, e non esiste uomo al mondo che lo conosca meglio di quanto non lo conosca Charles.  
   
“Non lo so” risponde con onestà, e quella era l’unica cosa giusta da dire. “Ma ora siamo qui insieme, io e te, per salvare il nostro futuro. È come sarebbe sempre dovuto essere, Charles. Non credi?”. Oh, sì. È così dannatamente vero da far male. Era quello il piano, no? Prima di Cuba, durante Cuba: _io e te_. Insieme per la razza mutante. Tuttavia le sfumature avevano offuscato tutto.  
   
_Io e te per la pace_ , ma per Erik era _per la vendetta_. _Io e te contro il mondo_ , ma per Charles era _per e insieme al mondo_.  
   
La realtà li aveva presi alla sprovvista e Charles non vuole davvero ricordare com’era andata a finire.  
“Erik-”  
   
“Lo so che vuoi crederci, in fondo. Dicevi di conoscere tutto di me”, lo guarda negli occhi. Tutto intorno a loro scompare; il bicchiere nella sua mano trema e le nocche sbiancano.  
   
“Mi sbagliavo-”  
   
“Ma quel che non avevi capito, era che anche io conoscevo tutto di te, Charles”, le parole escono lentamente. Lo accarezzano come una fiaba, e Charles non era forse venuto lì per smettere di tremare?  
   
Troppi forse, poca concretezza.  
   
“Solo qualche drink, insieme, in ricordo dei bei momenti”. _Insieme_. È solo una parola, un ammasso di lettere che per convenzione significa compagnia, compresenza, _unione_. Non dovrebbe galleggiargli nel petto e rimestargli ogni convinzione accumulata negli ultimi dieci anni. Fa male, molto male, ma ad Erik non importa, non è mai importato e mai importerà.  
   
“Solo qualche drink” ripete, poco convinto.  
   
 

***

  
La porta della stanza _305_ si chiude alle sue spalle senza essere stata toccata. Charles sobbalza, ma è solo l’irrefrenabile sorpresa e il piacere di assistere ad una delle mutazioni più meravigliose mai viste, non importa quanti altri mutanti lui abbia incontrato, Erik è sempre rimasto quello più affascinante.  
Si chiede se è l’alcool a parlare, perché Charles è quasi sicuro che da sobrio non permetterebbe alla propria testa di partorire pensieri così dolci nei confronti di Erik.  
   
Compie qualche passo sulla moquette, girando il capo verso il tavolo circolare in legno al fianco di una grande finestra. Rimane quasi deluso di non vederci appoggiata una scacchiera, ma deve ricordare che la maggior parte degli hotel non concede quel tipo di offerte, quindi scaccia il malcontento e focalizza tutte le sue attenzioni su Erik, il cui profilo torreggia nel mezzo della camera. Appare quasi etereo alla luce fievole dell’abat jour, i muscoli del viso sono tesi e Charles si lascia sfuggire un paragone con una statua greca, non può farci nulla.  
   
“Non è stato così orrendo come pensavi” gli dice Erik, e Charles non può vederlo chiaramente a causa del buio, ma sa che sta sorridendo.  
   
“Non pensavo sarebbe stato orrendo, pensavo che me ne sarei pentito” soffia con un pizzico di astio, a cui Erik reagisce inclinando leggermente il capo. “E probabilmente mi pentirò anche di essere entrato qui, quindi-”  
   
“Non è corretto che credano che io abbia ucciso il presidente” dice all’improvviso, come se la conversazione fosse appena incominciata e Charles non avesse espresso il desiderio di tornarsene con passo squallido nella sua stanza.  
   
“Non piangerti addosso, Erik, non hai fatto molto per aggiudicarti una migliore reputazione”, dal fondo della propria gola proviene un suono che rassomiglia ad un sospiro, dopodiché poggia indice e pollice alla base del naso e serra gli occhi – _solo per un istante_ , si dice, _il tempo di ritrovare la calma_. “Dovevo immaginarlo, però”  
   
“Che non avrei mai ucciso il presidente?” sbuffa Erik a qualche metro di distanza. “Charles, come-”  
   
“Lo avresti salvato, se lui non fosse stato un mutante?” chiede con voce tremante – _No, non voglio sapere la risposta_.  
   
Erik rimane muto per diversi minuti, pare che uno strato di polvere si sia condensato fra loro, creando un velo invalicabile, quello stesso ostacolo che li ha sempre separati e che con ingenuità loro tentavano di ignorare. _L’elefante nella stanza_. Non può funzionare fra loro, non potrà mai, anche se Logan si precipita dal futuro e gli rimesta il cuore con una fievole luce di speranza ( _Perché tu ed Erik mi avete mandato indietro insieme_ ). Charles abbassa lo sguardo alla sua destra, sconfitto dal peso di un passato che credeva promettesse grandi cose, e gira il bacino per dirigersi verso la porta. “Probabilmente non sarei stato a Dallas, se lui non fosse stato un mutante” dice Erik, arrestandolo. “Charles, se potessi sarei il primo a fermare questa guerra”  
   
“È quello che dobbiamo fare domani, no? Salvando Raven”  
   
“Fermando Trask” lo corregge Erik e Charles non trova la forza di ribattere. Le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso amaro, non è sorpreso, ma preferirebbe rimanere cieco di fronte alla sfacciataggine con cui Erik gli ricorda ogni volta quanto le loro priorità siano diverse.  
   
Perso nel dispiacere dei suoi ricordi, Charles non si accorge del tutto di come Erik abbia compiuto qualche passo nella sua direzione. Ora, con quella poca lucidità che gli è rimasta, riesce ad accorgersi che quel fievole spazio di aria che li separa è troppo stretto, non va bene, non porterà a nulla di buono. Charles indietreggia quasi irrazionalmente e sente un’anca arrancare contro qualcosa di morbido – _la poltrona_ -, appoggia una mano sul bracciolo e si tira in avanti, causando quasi uno scontro fra il suo petto e quello di Erik. Deglutisce e con più forza di quanto se ne sarebbe attribuita, incomincia: “Erik, davvero, non penso sia una buona idea che io resti qui”, eppure Erik non lo ascolta. Lo scansa e lo supera, sedendosi sulla poltrona e incrociando le gambe, proprio com’era solito fare in quelle serate, nel suo studio, quando quella calma e quella scioltezza facevano credere ad entrambi di aver trovato finalmente una _casa_.  
   
“Come vuoi, Charles, non sarò io a trattenerti contro la tua volontà. A discapito di ciò che pensi, non ho mai tolto a nessuno la possibilità di scegliere. E se sono stato scelto io, è per volere, non obbligo” il tono canzonatorio è tutto quel che serve ad Erik per trasmettere a Charles l’immagine vivida di Raven. Sente il cuore affondare nel petto e gli occhi farsi lucidi. Le labbra dell’altro si stringono, la testa si volta da qualche altra parte, hanno entrambi superato una linea che non volevano varcare, non ancora e di sicuro non dopo averne parlato così apertamente quello stesso pomeriggio. Erik si ricompone sulla poltrona, trova il coraggio di guardarlo un’altra volta negli occhi e ammettere ad alta voce una delle poche speranze che nel tempo, e nella desolazione della solitudine, Charles era riuscito a mantenere: “Quel che c’è stato tra me e Raven non ha importanza, non di fronte a te”.  
   
È come essere colpito un’altra volta da una pallottola, solo che questa volta Charles rimane in piedi e non distoglie lo sguardo. “Mi sei mancato Charles, e sono felice tu abbia deciso di venire da me, avresti potuto ignorarmi e fare a modo tuo. Ti ringrazio”  
   
Charles nega con la testa. Spera assomigli ad un _Non c’è di che_ , perché non trova la forza per aprir bocca.  
   
“Charles”. È una maledizione, non dovrebbe essere possibile che _quella_ voce pronunci così il _suo_ nome, come se in quelle poche lettere fosse nascosto l’universo intero, un mondo che Erik aveva abbandonato nella sua infanzia e che all’improvviso gli si è presentato di nuovo, abbagliante e impossibile da ignorare.  
   
Charles cede, non è mai stato capace a resistergli, a rimanere solido quando quello sguardo languido lo cerca. “Sono stato un pazzo” si arrende, una sola lacrima gli solca una guancia, “chiunque pensi che le mie idee abbiano qualche merito ha bisogno di essere esaminato”, è allora che Erik allunga un braccio, afferra la manica destra della sua camicia e spinge Charles contro il suo petto, poggiando la sua guancia fra i capelli lunghi e bruni del telepate.  
   
“Be’, francamente lo prendo come un insulto” mormora, lasciandogli sfuggire una minuscola risata isterica dalle labbra.  
   
“Avevi ragione, Erik, quel che ci faranno in futuro-”  
   
“Lo fermeremo”  
   
“Con Raven” aggiunge Charles, speranzoso. Erik non risponde, lo circonda con le braccia e inizia a massaggiargli la base della schiena con carezze circolari, con così tanto affetto che Charles pensa di potersi sgretolare. “Erik” sibila lui sul suo collo. “Erik”, come una cantilena infinita. Si mette più comodo, le ginocchia incastonate ai lati dell’altro, poggiato comodamente sulle sue gambe. Erik porta la mano libera sul suo collo e fa pressione per abbassarlo e avvicinare i loro visi. C’è un attimo di esitazione, l’odore dell’alcool che invade l’aria, il respiro di Erik che gli solletica le labbra, ma l’istante dopo è perfetto.  
   
Un bacio casto, che racchiude ricordi ancora vividi e dieci anni di attesa. Charles sospira sulle labbra di Erik e apre immediatamente la bocca non appena l’altro la reclama.  
Le mani sono dappertutto, i vestiti pesano sulla pelle. _Via_ , grida la voce di Charles nella sua testa _, li voglio tutti via_. Non ci vuole molto prima che anche Erik raggiunga la stessa conclusione e nella frenesia del bacio incominci a sbottonargli la camicia. La cintura non ha bisogno di attenzioni, si sfila da sola comandata dalla mente di Erik e ricade a terra con un solo tintinnio, dimenticata. Le mani del telepate s’infilano sotto la camicia di flanella dell’altro, esplorando i muscoli tesi che per anni hanno desiderato – _pelle contro pelle_ , Charles riesce ad immaginare i mormorii prodotti dalla mente di Erik.  
   
Improvvisamente gli manca sentirla. Gli manca collegare ogni loro piacere e desiderio e si odia così tanto da doversi staccare per accumulare un po’ di aria. Erik usa quel tempo per lanciare le camice di entrambi per terra e frenetico liberarsi anche dei pantaloni e dell’intimo. Il contatto dei loro petti nudi, delle labbra umide di Charles sulla pelle di Erik, le loro erezioni che si sfiorano, causano ad entrambi un capogiro. _È passato troppo tempo_ , Charles ansima _, troppo tempo_ , e incomincia a baciare le spalle e il petto di Erik senza riuscire più a fermarsi. Erik inclina il capo all’indietro, esponendo il collo e schiudendo le labbra per emettere un paio di suoni di piacere. Charles non si lascia sfuggire l’occasione, come potrebbe, davvero. Sovrappone i baci sul collo con morsi profondi, ben intenzionato a lasciare segni che si vedranno per un po’ – Erik dovrà essere l’ultimo a non avere più i marchi di ciò che stanno facendo, _di ciò che concluderanno fra poco_.  
   
Charles fa scivolare il palmo della mano sul torace scolpito sotto di lui, si sofferma qualche secondo a giocare con la pelle estremamente sensibile di un capezzolo e dopodiché procede a scendere, sempre più in basso, finché non raggiunge l’intimo pulsante di Erik e lo afferra stretto. L’altro inarca la schiena e si fa sfuggire un singhiozzo, gli occhi lucidi che cercano quelli del compagno.  
“Charl-”, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola, perse fra i sospiri di sollievo e i gemiti di piacere quando Charles incomincia a muovere la mano su e giù, con un ritmo calmo ma serrato. Le anche di Erik lo seguono, ma il movimento rischia di fare rotolare entrambi dalla poltrona, perciò Charles appoggia la mano libera su una di esse e fa pressione per immobilizzare il corpo tremante dell’amico.  
   
“Calmati” gli sussurra all’orecchio, mordendogli di seguito un lobo. “Lo abbiamo fatto molte volte”  
   
“Sono dieci anni”, un gemito, “dieci anni”, le mani di Erik arrancano sui suoi glutei e _stringono_ , assaporano la pelle morbida. Charles sa che nessuno dei due resisterà molto, che verranno entrambi come due adolescenti alle prese con la prima eiaculazione. È passato troppo tempo; sono stati rinchiusi in due gabbie diverse così tanto a lungo – Erik in una fatta di plastica e cemento, Charles nel suo stesso corpo, dapprima immobilizzato e dopodiché distrutto dall’alcool e dai ricordi – che ora che hanno trovato la libertà, la reazione è incontrollata. Charles sospetta che tutti nell’albergo possano sentire le oscenità che stanno facendo, i suoni gutturali di Erik e quelli non meno trattenuti di Charles. Ma che importanza ha? Che sentano il ritmo della disperazione, di due corpi che vorrebbero stare congiunti per l’eternità, ma che possono rubarsi solo qualche attimo prima di ritornare alla disastrosa realtà.  
   
Eppure forse, _forse_ , con domani si risolverà tutto. _Forse_. Forse Erik deciderà di restare – _al suo fianco_ – _insieme_ – _è come sarebbe sempre dovuto essere_.  
   
Charles incomincia a muovere le anche, non può resistere, e toglie la propria mano per far spazio alla propria erezione. Entrambi incominciano un ritmo unico, loro, che ha il sapore di molte volte passate e di pensieri rinchiusi in fondo al petto. Sono così disperati da non riuscire nemmeno ad alzarsi ed arrancare fino al letto. Peccato, quelle coperte morbide sarebbero state perfette come accompagnamento.  
   
Un paio di braccia lo circondano e lo spingono in avanti. Le loro labbra si incontrano di nuovo, calde, e senza esitazione il bacio si fa profondo. È incredibile come tutto quello sembri strano, come se non lo avessero mai fatto prima d’ora, come se Charles non avesse mai assaporato il gusto salato della bocca di Erik.  
   
Si sente osservato dai giovani loro, così diversi e ingenui, ma allo stesso tempo crudeli. Ciononostante, il contatto delle lingue, muscoli frementi e vivi, carne contro carne umida, e il suono inconsueto che quell’ennesimo contatto sta producendo in lui, cambiano ogni cosa. Niente ha più importanza in quel momento: il passato, il futuro, il presente. Ciò che conta è quello che stanno facendo in quella camera d’albergo a Parigi, su una poltrona spessa, che scivola sulla moquette a causa dei loro movimenti bruschi.  
   
È un po’ come se si fossero trovati sulla cima di uno strapiombo, fantastica Charles, al di là del tempo, la furia del mare che picchia contro le rocce sotto di loro. Charles potrebbe girarsi, forse dovrebbe, pensa, ma Erik gli stringe una mano nella sua e lo invita a seguirlo, a fare un passo in avanti verso il vuoto. _La caduta ci ucciderà_ , gli grida lui disperato, _ci sfracelleremo in mare_ , ma Erik nega col capo e mette più forza nelle braccia per attirarlo a sé. _No_ , grida la voce di Erik oltre il vento impetuoso, _tu mi salverai sempre dall’annegare_. E se questo non è abbastanza, Charles non crede che ci sia altro motivo per non lanciarsi fra le braccia dell’uomo che ama – _purtroppo!_ – e lasciarsi cadere nel vuoto con lui. Sopravvivranno o ne usciranno ancora più rotti di prima? Non ha importanza. _Non ha importanza_. Charles lo vuole così tanto che potrebbe soffocare.  
   
I loro volti si separano e a tornare a riempire la bocca di Charles ci sono due dita. Le bagna per bene, il più possibile, perché sa che dopo dieci anni farà dannatamente male e non hanno nemmeno il lubrificante. “Erik” geme, “Erik io-”, Erik lo zittisce togliendo le dita e portandole alla sua apertura, dopodiché inclina la testa e gli bacia la fronte, le palpebre e una guancia. “Ti prego” dice lui allora, non potendo resistere più. “Ti prego”.  
   
Erik annuisce e nel momento in cui infila un primo dito, si sporge in avanti per baciarlo di nuovo e con l’altra mano per afferrare la sua erezione. L’impotenza gli fa emettere un suono come di un sospiro contrariato. Tutto è frenetico; il secondo dito lo lavora meglio, andando a toccare i punti più sensibili che Erik conosce alla perfezione. L’impazienza che aleggia nell’aria si può tagliare con un coltello, ma Erik è sempre stato meticoloso nel fare l’amore. Sempre attento che sia piacevole e non doloroso, che dia soddisfazioni, che almeno in quei momenti di intimità pura Charles non si bruci nel stargli accanto. E forse è per questo suo lato attento, ricolmo di amore – soprattutto nei suoi confronti – che Charles lo ama così tanto da star male.  
   
“Charles mi manca” s’interrompe Erik, guardandolo serio negli occhi e arrestando per un attimo i dolci movimenti che stava facendo. “Il tuo dono, sentirti nella mia testa mentre provo tutto questo”, Charles annuisce, sa bene cosa intende. Eppure non può che pensare che forse è meglio così. Può chiamarlo spirito di preservazione, qualsiasi cosa, ma Charles crede che se ora gli fosse concesso di guardare nella mente di Erik, di sicuro non sarebbe più riuscito a ritrovare la via per tornare indietro.  
L’istante si spezza, Erik torna a muovere le dita ancora per alcuni secondi e dopodiché le toglie e posa entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi. Charles lo guarda negli occhi, deglutisce, percepisce le gambe di Erik muoversi sotto di lui e le mani posizionarlo meglio, finché la punta della sua erezione non sfiori la sua apertura. Charles porta le mani ai lati del viso di Erik e poggiando leggermente le labbra sulle sue, nello sfiorare dolce di parole mai dette ma comprese, cala il bacino. L’attimo cruciale è semplice. Attende di essere comodo e non sentire più tanto dolore, trattengono il fiato, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo l’uno dall’altro dopo essere tornati a toccarsi solo con la punta del naso. Gli occhi si fanno lucidi, come due specchi, e dopo qualche momento Charles incomincia a muoversi.  
   
Su e giù, lentamente, simile ai movimenti zuccherati di un ballo. Erik stringe le dita intorno alle sue anche, tanto che Charles sospetta resteranno dei segni, e trattiene l’aria nel petto mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Charles mormora il suo nome come un cantilena spezzata dagli ansiti, così piano che forse nemmeno Erik, da così vicino, riesce a sentirlo. Passano diversi secondi ad assaggiare i movimenti lenti e profondi, paiono ore ed è bellissimo, tuttavia il tempo stringe e i loro corpi desiderano così tanto che fa male non aumentare il ritmo. Sempre mantenendo una cadenza che non gli faccia male, Charles muove con più frenesia il bacino. Erik lo segue, il suo respiro incontrollato. Tentano di guardarsi negli occhi per tutto il tempo, come rimedio per poter coprire la mancanza della telepatia, ma il piacere si fa così intenso che entrambi devono serrare le palpebre. Charles nasconde il volto nello spazio fra il collo e la spalla di Erik, baciandogli la pelle nuda e accaldata. Pensa che la barba ispida possa dargli fastidio, ma scaccia immediatamente il pensiero. Non vuole rovinare il momento perfetto che si è creato, proprio mentre stanno raggiungendo il picco. Non ha neanche bisogno di toccarsi, e questo Erik lo sa, perché il suo orgasmo esplode un secondo dopo ed è seguito immediatamente da quello di Erik. Continuano a muoversi appassionatamente anche dopo che il seme è finito, col disperato bisogno che il tutto si concludi il più lentamente possibile.  
   
Infine, Charles si accascia sul corpo scolpito dell’amico. Erik gli cinge le braccia attorno al busto. Tutti e due respirano affannosamente, incapaci di ritrovare la decenza dopo tutto ciò che hanno fatto. Charles vorrebbe restare così per sempre, accoccolato nella presa forte e sicura dell’unica persona che non dovrebbe amare, ma sa che sarebbe uno sbaglio orribile passare anche la notte insieme.  
   
_Forse_ , si ripete ancora, _forse da domani_. Lascerà al giorno seguente decidere, per intanto si stacca da quel corpo caldo, con enorme lentezza, e traballa non appena i propri piedi toccano il suolo. Erik allunga una mano per aiutarlo a trovare stabilità, poi s’inclina oltre il bracciolo della poltrona e gli raccoglie i pantaloni e le mutande, mentre Charles s’infila la camicia e copre i dolci segni lasciati sul suo corpo.  
   
“Grazie” dice, afferrando le proprie cose e vestendosi tutto. Erik non fa lo stesso. Rimane placidamente seduto, nudo, senza alcuna intenzione di mettere qualcosa sulla pelle. Probabilmente si farà una doccia non appena Charles uscirà dalla stanza. Lui gira il capo verso la porta, poi di nuovo verso Erik e gli percorre il corpo con lo sguardo, soffermandosi ad osservare il casino che gli ha riversato sullo stomaco. Sorride, un po’ soddisfatto di se stesso, e dice: “Credo che sia meglio per entrambi andare a riposarci, domani sarà un lungo giorno”  
   
“Indubbiamente” annuisce Erik.  
   
Charles compie qualche passo, dopodiché si gira ancora: “A domani, amico mio” e si sorprende a scoprire quanto sia bello affermare qualcosa di così semplice. Ma è sempre stato così, no? Con Erik anche le piccole cose diventano le più meravigliose.  
   
“A domani, Charles. Dormi bene”. Charles esce dalla stanza, l’ombra di un sorriso che dopo anni gli illumina il volto.  
   
Non ne dubita. Dormirà meglio di quanto non abbia mai fatto in questi ultimi dieci anni  

**Author's Note:**

> Ci sono alcune citazioni di Atonment, un film il cui protagonista è James McAvoy, ma più che altro perché alcune descrizione del libro scritto da McEwan sono troppo belle.
> 
> Ho aggiunto anche citazioni dal comic (per rendere la coppia più canon!), che sono: “Siamo come dei segnalibri di una stessa anima” e il discorso in cui Charles dice che le proprie idee non hanno valore e che chi le ascolta è praticamente un pazzo, al che Erik risponde di esserne offeso. (So canon it hurts).
> 
> E infine voglio ringraziare con un enorme abbraccio tutti coloro che perderanno il loro tempo per leggere questa missing moment.


End file.
